Hell Hound
by sidekick of a super dog
Summary: She only wanted to find out what was going on, not to get dragged kicking and screaming into a battle with a power hungry half-breed, a violet half-breed that doesn't know the meaning of silence, and a rude tight assed DOG, that she may or may not have tried to kill a couple of times. Its my first fan fiction please tell me what to work on. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lyra-inu Haller. I'm a dying breed of dog demon. I may even be the last of my kind. There are two types of dog demon, the ones descended from the guard dogs of heaven (angels dogs) the other, the guards of hell, in other words hell hounds. That's what I am. A hell hound, however our race has been forgotten. Our achievements are now nothing, because no one was ever there to remember them.  
The only reason why I'm on earth now is because hell gates can no longer be guarded, they've been forced open and I have to find out what's causing trouble up here.  
The only complaint I have is that the whole universe hates hell hounds. And when I say hate I mean a loathing that runs so deep you cannot be rid of it. Every man demon and race hate hell hounds.  
You want to know why?  
We just excrete some kind of aura that brings out every bad feeling in a person's body.  
They all hold a loathing of some kind.  
Another thing about hell hounds is that we bring out the worst in people.  
We're just strange that way.  
The only people we don't effect are the ones from our own race and for me that's no one  
Some of heavens guards are immune to the effects, however it's a one in a million chance to find someone like that.  
A hell hounds true form is said to be so terrifying that even the king of hell dare not try an escape. But I wouldn't know. I've never transformed in to my true form.  
But my hair is black with red tips ,so I guess that's the colour of my fur. _Hmmm I wonder if my tattoos would show on my fur….. Eh. I'll find out soon enough  
_I had two tattoos, both were around my wrists, they were a series of swirls and lines that made it look as though there were flames crawling their way up my arms  
Now I was wandering through a forest. Thinking about where I should start. At the same time thinking that I should be surrounded by humans and demons alike trying to kill me  
I liked the silence….. Silence, it's too quiet, as if every creature was holding its breath. Realising that I was being watched I swung around and sent a piercing emerald glare towards the trees behind me.  
Something squeaked behind them.  
"I really don't have time to play games! Show yourself!" I yell, and after what seem like hours a small figure came out from the shadowed space of the tree.  
It was just a child, so I relax.  
"geez kid, you scared me half to death…." I say under a sigh, she is small with a cute chubby face, she has long brown hair that was half tied up on the side with a red ribbon matching her kimono that was red with white flowers. The girls eyes were large and a curious chocolate brown that looking back at me, sparkling with interest. I did a double take, she was looking at me with interest… not hate, maybe a little bit of fear.  
" I'm sorry to have scared you… what are you doing in the forest at midnight?" I ask, genuinely curious-she wasn't attacking me, and after I apologised she came closer.  
" I'm looking for master Jaken"  
"who's master Jaken?"  
"he's lord Sesshomaru's servant"  
" O-kay so-"  
Before I could finish a roar shook the ground  
_Dovah… crap I can't deal with them now! _(the dovah are a type of wyvern and are cousins to the dragon, they are also the most intelligent of all of them)  
The little girl screamed. Not wanting to display our location to the dovah just yet I dove for her, tackling her to the ground and covering her head with my arms. We rolled over to an outcropping of bushes that had us covered. Miss Curious was unconscious.  
_Damn I must've landed harder than I thought.  
_As gently as I could, I lay her down. Making sure she was completely hidden by the bushes, and that she was relatively comfortable - or as comfortable as you can be in a bush…- and slowly crept out to see the colossal dovah attacking… something that looked like a… toad? A toad man? The toad thing was waving a stick around in the air saying how the dovah didn't want him to use the thing… the 'staff of two heads' was it? An aura of demonic power was around it, however that was soon drowned in the aura that was slowly sneaking up behind me.  
I rolled her eyes. There was no living creature that could EVER sneak up on me, I was the universe queen when it came to sneaking, although this one was actually doing really well. This one had place the majority of his demonic power in a nearby tree so it diverted my attention. But if he actually wanted to sneak up on ME he would have to do better.  
But he wasn't me, he was after it was the little girl.  
_Oh no you don't, you won't take that girl. What do you plan on doing with her eh? I won't let you use her as a servant!  
_As soon as I thought that I was by the girls side. I didn't wake her up as I lifted her on to my back.  
" and where do you think your taking my ward?" a cool (and sexy) voice, spoke behind me.  
I was so preoccupied with the little girl that I hadn't noticed him.  
Slowly I turned… _holy mother of the gods… he's gorgeous!  
_He had long white hair, an elfish face that only served to make him scary, he had golden eyes that held absolutely no emotion at all, he had two magenta stipes on each cheek and a crescent moon lay on his forehead, he was at least a head taller than me, he wore white kimono with red stripes along the edges and had cherry blossoms over it, he also had a a huge fluffy thing over his shoulder  
_He is now lord fluffy _I told myself, as I tried to hide my surprise  
He must have taken my surprise for shock that he had suddenly appeared rather than his appearance  
" place her on the ground and leave, I might consider sparing your life" the words were like a bucket of ice water to my face.  
" what do you intend to do with her?" my voice was so cold, I didn't know I had it in me…  
" that is none of your concern" he glared at me, as if that would end all discussion  
Oh boy he's fresh meat now  
"look lord fluffy! I'm don't think I'm in the mood to just hand things to you on a silver platter, so why don't you run along back to the palace a cry in your little corner" I said in an overly sweet voice  
His eyes widened…uh oh… now their turning red…  
I put the girl down… maybe I'd find out how I looked in my true form sooner than I thought  
Lord fluffy began to change  
Oh great… he's a descendent of angel dog.  
_Damn it! I should have recognised that smell! Clouds and dogs…he actually smells like cherry blossom… that's only a little bit weird for a guy…  
_Well looks like it's a battle between heaven and hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Searching myself for my sleeping demon, I remained completely still as the sudden power rise causes the air around me to swirl. She wasn't really one for voicing her thoughts, my demon that is, she the sort of person that only talks when she's forced to. Pulling her from sleep is a chore, but it's not impossible.

I slowly drew her out, teasing her with the idea of freedom.

She sprang out. Transforming me immediately. _Damn it, she's not completely awake! HOW CON YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS?_

_**Do you realise that I have been asleep for several thousand years?**_

She did have a point

Now I was staring down a surprised (but huge) white dog, he was still bigger than me. It was annoying

He had a huge amount of fluff on his back, which made him cute if you couldn't see his face, which was staring at me with all the hate of hell, his eyes were the colour of blood, it was a little bit scary having them drill in to you.

He shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts, and lunged for me. I've never fought one of my kind before so I didn't expect him to be so fast, I barely got out of the way before he crashed down leaving a crater where he landed. Snarling, he again lunged for me.

I noticed the difference in our power. He was going to crush me like a bug, that is if I didn't get my demon to wake the hell up!

_**Don't give me that. Alright, I'm awake**_

Finally, the power once again rose inside me and I leapt for fluffy meeting him half way, the momentum of the jump made us spin and knock over half the forest (that's an over exaggeration, it was more like a quarter…)

We landed hard knocking the wind out of me, but fluffy seemed fine. He got up and jumped on top of me growling in my face.

_Damn looks like we're going to die _

_**Looks like it, well I'm going back to sleep**_ . Did I mention that she was also that laziest thing on the planet?

He snapped his head down and tore open my throat. I screamed, but all that came out was a gurgle, blood was filling my mouth. The pain was unbearable, but I knew it would be over soon. Eventually my vision faded to black and I gratefully accepted the embrace of death…

I woke up at hells gates with somebody shaking me (**A/N What? You think I'd kill her off that quickly?**)

" Lyra, wake up you bloody lazy shit!" it was Jester my friend and partner in guarding the gates, he was like a big brother, he had red eyes and choppy black and neon green hair. He was a head smaller than me and I wasn't even 5'6, it was a running joke that he was cursed by a witch to stay in the body of a child for the rest of his life. I always ask him how its going in trying to convince her to change him back

" What did you just call me?" I mumbled sleepily_, damn dying really does take its toll on you._

_**Naw really? I'm sorry I thought that dying would be a walk in the park, you have now officially fucked up my knowledge on how the world works. **_

_I thought you said you were going to sleep, _I snapped at her irritably

_**Well, the outside seems more interesting**_

_Great _

I sat up without opening my eyes, " do you think you could stop talking?" I say as I realised Jester had been talking non-stop for the last minute it took me to sit up. He could give fluffy a run for his money, well if you turned the speed of his words in to the speed of his feet

" Right s-sorry, it's just that when I woke up you weren't there and the gates were open, and you know that all the prisoners in hell hate you like no tomorrow. So I kind of assumed that they had dragged you inside the gates, and I started to freak out, because that would mean that I was all alone and you know how I hate being alone. WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?"

My eyes snapped open. He was getting himself worked up and he finished of that babble by yelling at me, and he never yells

" Well since the gates were opened I thought that I'd go investigate. And since we can't leave the gates unguarded I thought that if I left and came back quickly, you wouldn't worry…" I said sheepishly

" You thought wrong, and look at where your investigation got you, you died!" he said in a deadly cold voice

" I'm sorry" I whisper it I hate making him angry, I'm actually a coward, I'm terrified of him suddenly turning around and saying he hates me, it's a stupid fear, but it's a real one

"there's been no activity since the gates opened. Don't run off and not tell me, I'll think the worst" his voice had softened and I looked up at him. He looked hurt, betrayed.

I couldn't not hug him, so I leapt up and hugged him as tight as I could, "I'm sorry" I whispered again

"I forgive yo-"

" Aww look at this, now isn't this touching" an voice suddenly boomed out all around us and we leapt apart.

" so these are the famous guards of the gates, too bad you won't be living for much longer"


End file.
